


Secret Shop

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Kinktober, Miqo'te WoL, Sex Toys, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lyse takes her girlfriend to a sex shop while they visit Hingashi.





	Secret Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Sex toys

The last time they'd seen this place, it had been closed for the night, lanterns dimmed but for a single one illuminating the name of the store, writ in Doman with the Eorzean translation beneath it- spice of life. Given the name, one would think that the place would be a cooking one, selling spices or other such things to liven up meals. At least, that was what Veronyka had thought as she'd quickly glimpsed it whilst trying to avoid the sekiseigumi as her, Lyse and Ronja had run through the streets with Alisiae, the namazu slung over Ronja's shoulder. But, while Nyka had been keeping her eyes mostly on the road, her Seeker eyes unaccustomed to moonlight, Lyse had lingered for a few moments while the rest of the group had looked for a way out. Lingered long enough to read not only the name of the store but also get a bit of a glimpse into the window. And the things that she'd seen, the outfits and the mannequins and the few riding crops, had set her cheeks to blazing as red as her vest, had quite possibly been the true reason why she'd pulled Nyka so close to her and kissed her so fiercely while they'd been hiding with the Blue Kojin.

Now, the heat of the chase was gone, though Veronyka still didn't look at the shop overlong. Lyse half-expected her to don a pair of dark glasses, with how furtive she was acting, indeed, she'd decided to borrow Lyse's vest today, the hood pulled over her head. Lyse could still see Veronyka's ears moving beneath the hood, though, the material moving with the motion of her ears.

"If you looked any more guilty, you'd have the sekiseigumi after us again," said Lyse with a laugh. Veronyka started, her tail bristling as she looked around with wide eyes, and then she huffed and glared playfully at her girlfriend.

"Not funny," Veronyka muttered. Lyse only laughed, though.

"Come on, don't be shy," said Lyse, taking her girlfriend's hand, ungloved for once, in her own and pulling her inside of the shop. Lyse was no stranger to places like this, not that she'd ever shopped here with a partner before, but Veronyka had clearly never set foot inside a place like this in her life. Which was understandable, really, the miqo'te adventurer didn't usually make it a habit of staying in cities. She liked to sleep under the stars, she'd told Lyse once, and the noise and bustle of the city could be... annoying. She liked Hingashi, though, from what Lyse could tell. Or maybe... maybe that was just the company that made her love it so much.

Just as perhaps it was the company alone that gave Veronyka the courage to follow her girlfriend into this sex shop, this den of ill repute (as some might call it), this place that promised the greatest pleasure if one only had the gil to part with. Gil which Veronyka had plenty of, because adventurers were paid surprisingly well.

"If you see anything you like, just tell me, alright?" said Lyse, noticing that Veronyka's palms had become very sweaty the moment they'd set foot into the store. Veronyka's face about matched the hood covering it, but she nodded, though she did swiftly look away from a fellow patron and then away from the ball gag that her eyes had landed on, down to her feet. Her tail flicked from side to side in agitation.

"I've never been here before," said Veronyka, her voice unusually quiet.

"Hey," said Lyse, turning Veronyka to face her, looking into her eyes, both hands now holding Veronyka's. "It's okay. Trust me, nobody here will judge you."

"Are you sure?" Veronyka asked, her ears folded back so much as to be barely visible beneath the hood. Lyse nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Trust me," Lyse said again. Veronyka had heard that many times before, and so far, Lyse had come through every time, ensuring that her trust was not mislaid.

"Okay," said Veronyka, letting out a held breath, and finally, slowly, lifted her gaze from her boots to actually look at the shelf of items beside her. "What do they... do?"

"You've never used them before?" Lyse asked. Veronyka shook her head.

"Never," said Veronyka. "I'm not surprised that you have, though." She hoped, dearly, that what she'd said wouldn't come off as offensive, but Lyse only chuckled.

"You're not wrong there," said Lyse, winking at her. "Just point to things and I'll buy them and we can... try them out. Walls are thick enough, anyway."

"I should hope so," said Veronyka, cheeks flaming. They definitely hadn't been quiet the night before, but nobody had said anything, mercifully.

"Where did you want to start looking first?" Lyse asked. "We should probably start simple, though, maybe a dildo or a vibrator or a strap-on..."

"I don't know what any of those things are," said Veronyka, cheeks still burning, throbbing, almost.

"Then it's a good thing you've got me, huh?" said Lyse, grinning at her. Her grin made Veronyka felt better, lighter, almost, like she could face this.

"Definitely," said Veronyka, linking her fingers with her girlfriend's. "Now, show me these things and maybe... tell me what they do."

"Well, strap-ons and dildos are pretty much the same thing," said Lyse as she led her girlfriend to the row where they were displayed. To have such things on display seemed... odd to Veronyka, but she seemed to be the only one who thought so, other patrons picking up the toys and examining them closely. Veronyka eyed the toys from a distance, though, trying to imagine how they worked and also hoping that nobody could tell what those thoughts were doing to her.

"It looks like a bridle," said Veronyka, poking at one of the strap-on pieces. Lyse, blessedly, did not laugh too loudly.

"Well, they don't go around your mouth," said Lyse. "They go around your hips and you attach a dildo to the end and go to town."

"Oh," said Veronyka, eyes widening, the pupils a little darker now. "I get it. It sounds... nice." Which was an understatement, given the way her body reacted to the thought of Lyse dominating her like that. "What were the other things again?"

"So, I know I said that a dildo is pretty similar to a strap-on, but they're also pretty similar to a vibrator," said Lyse. "Only one, you know, vibrates. Inside you." Veronyka wondered what that felt like, and her imagination conjured a thought that made her wish to rush back to the Ruby Bazaar that moment. Lyse grinned, seeing the change that had come over her girlfriend, the way that her claws had unsheathed, now digging into Lyse's hand. "So we're trying out a vibrator first, huh?"

"Yeah," said Veronyka, nodding.

"Good choice," said Lyse, kissing her cheek. "Now you just have to choose a colour."

Lyse definitely didn't feel just a touch of pride when Veronyka chose a red one. Definitely not.

"Back so soon?" the clerk at the desk asked as the two reentered the Ruby Bazaar.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" Veronyka replied, her confidence and courage returning now that she was back in familiar surrounds, holding the hand of the woman she loved, heading to the bedroom. The clerk simply shook his head and ushered them in, not uttering another word.

Once inside, Veronyka quickly removed Lyse's vest, her ears springing up, her button-up shirt following along with the trousers that she wore beneath. Lyse watched her undress for a few moments before helping Veronyka out of her corset, the panties quick to follow. And now, as Veronyka's claws scraped at Lyse's own smaller vest worn over the simple white top she wore, Lyse divested herself of her own garments.

"You wait on the bed, I'll join you in a sec," said Lyse, removing her boots and then the very short shorts that she never wore anything beneath. Veronyka did as she was bid, heart thumping, already wetter than usual, her tail swishing across the bed behind her. When Lyse did join her, she held the vibrator in her hand, the toy that looked very much like a dildo but with one small and very important difference- this toy boasted a small dial on the bottom, one that Lyse had explained would change the intensity of the vibrations depending on what she did.

"Do you put it in now?" Veronyka asked, blushing and trying hard not to stare at it too much.

"Not yet," said Lyse, shaking her head. "First, I have to get you nice and ready."

"You have experience with this, huh," Veronyka murmured as Lyse straddled her, kissing her neck, their bodies pressed so closely together that she could feel the heat radiating from her girlfriend.

"You're the one who said it," said Lyse, speaking close to her ear, and Veronyka blushed, only now imagining her girlfriend actually using those toys, the way she'd moan, what she'd look like... her moan was from more than just Lyse's fingers touching her pussy, that was for sure. As she dragged her fingers through the folds, slipping a finger in, Veronyka moaned her girlfriend's name, her mind running away from her as it was wont to do.

So caught up was she in her thoughts, her imaginings, that Veronyka was surprised into a gasp when Lyse withdrew her fingers, slipping them into her mouth while she picked up the vibrator and slid the tip of the toy to Veronyka's entrance, Veronyka now casting her eyes down to it, body shaking, heart thumping.

"Do it," said Veronyka before she could chicken out, though curiosity had overridden her fear as it always did. And her curiosity was very much satisfied as Lyse slid the toy in, not too big because it was her first but still definitely enough to have Veronyka's heart racing, pleasure surging through her and moans falling from her lips even before Lyse had twisted the dial to have the toy vibrating. And, when she finally did, Veronyka moaned just that little bit louder, arching her back, legs shaking as the vibrations sent pleasant sensations through her body.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Lyse asked, grinning at her. Veronyka nodded, writhing on the bed, hands clutching the sheets, pleasure rippling across her skin, tingling everywhere.

"Lyse," Veronyka moaned, her hands seeking out her girlfriend. Lyse leaned in to kiss her, twisting the dial just that little bit more so that Veronyka moaned louder, tail fairly thrashing behind her, ears disappearing into her hair, hips arching up, craving more, needing more.

"And if you think that's good..." Lyse murmured, and withdrew the toy without warning, Veronyka giving a whine that was almost angry before Lyse placed it atop her clit. Now, Veronyka almost screamed at the pleasure that jolted through her, her body barely able to keep up with it as she arched off the bed, her orgasm coming quick as lightning and then lasting like thunder, near and then distant before another jolt came from Lyse placing the toy back there. Veronyka whined as she came down from her orgasm, body still a little tense, though it was gradually starting to relax.

"I'm glad I have a master like you to teach me," said Veronyka, heart still going too fast as she looked at her girlfriend, the aftershocks still there in the tingling of her skin, the way her pussy still felt too sensitive.

"Aww, you're gonna make me blush," said Lyse, though there was definite pride in her eyes. "Now it's my turn."

"I'm not sure if I have the strength," said Veronyka, unsure if even her legs could hold her up with how she felt right now.

"Who said anything about you doing it?" said Lyse, and Veronyka's mouth fell open as her girlfriend sat back on her heels, showing her precisely what Veronyka's mind had just shown her. But seeing the real thing was somehow so much better- the way Lyse's fingers plunged in and out, the way her back arched, the way she closed her eyes and moaned, and then, finally, the way she slid the toy in and adjusted the vibrations, sliding it in and out, and Veronyka tried to take notes but most of her was too busy simply enjoying this, enjoying this private show just for her. And, at the finale, when Lyse removed the toy to place it against her clit, Veronyka was there to catch her as she fell forward, her hand slipping between them to rub Lyse's clit, her girlfriend shuddering on top of her, lips finding her own, skin coming together in the most intimate of ways.

"I think I might have to brave a sex shop again in the future," Veronyka murmured as Lyse switched the toy off, the room now falling silent but for their breaths.

"I should hope so," said Lyse, kissing her again. "Because there's a lot more where that came from."

And Veronyka couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
